


Artist fantasies

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [22]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke craves Joker so much he sees him in his dreams





	Artist fantasies

For Yusuke the entire thing felt too good to be true. For Yusuke, being so close to this and being able to touch. Being able to taste and caress. The entire thing was way too good to be wasted and he was not going to waste a single thing.

His mind noted things but his body was the one in control. He was lost to lust and he could not stop himself. The one he coveted, the one whose hand he fixated on the most. Yusuke shuddered the moment his back hit the floor.

His movements were smooth when he pushed back his coat. When he straddled Yusuke, things niggled at his brain but he swept them away. This was what he had wanted to see, this here. The confidence that not even a mask could hide. The focused eyes that were on him and him alone. This was what he had been waiting and looking for.

This was the Joker at play and Yusuke’s body could only react. He could only lay back as Akira reached for his mask as he straddled Yusuke’s hips. He fit perfectly on top and he balanced himself so well. The entire look that he made, all beautiful lines and controlled motion.

Joker was a beautiful man and Yusuke just wanted him. He chanced moving his hands. Attempting to sweep them up the powerful legs only to have his hand knocked away. He tried to reach for Akira’s waist only for Akira to sweep away hi hand with a low chuckle. That sound alone burned his gut and made his body react.

Akira shifted when he sat his bottom pressing against Yusuke’s erection before Akira tugged the fox mask off of Yusuke. The smile he gave when the mask dissolved into blue smoke. That beautiful cocky smile made Yusuke’s erection throb and his heart pound. _“My Emperor.”_ He whispered with a wide grin.

And then nothing. It took a moment for Yusuke to understand that he was staring at the ceiling of his Kosei dorm. No Mementos, no cocky Joker sitting astride him. None of that. It was all but a dream that’s taste was fading quickly away.

Yusuke sighed heavily as he rolled over on his futon. He would have rolled over and tried to get back to sleep and face whatever was waiting for him but the throbbing in his lower half let him know that it would not be happening.

Akira had been so erotic in his dream. It was nothing like that in the real world. Akira was not like that and he did not do those things with Yusuke or even to him. The Mementos missions were carried out professionally with a team. They rarely went into the metaverse without at least three people. And their team had five.

There was no way a scene like the one he had dreamed would ever happen. Even while Yusuke wished it could.

He sighed softly in his room as he let his hand drift to the problem that he had. He was hard but not to the point of hurting. Not yet at least. A hiss escaped him and filled the empty room when he brushed his fingers against it. A soft brush of his finger and his body reacted. Maybe it was a blessing he had woken up early. He would have ruined his clothes if the dream had continued any further.

Yusuke slipped his pants down enough that his cock could spring free and settled on his back as his fingers teased the crown. Soft careful brushes that made his erection jump against his fingers and caused precum to flow over his fingertips.

The dream had seemed so real but now he thought back to it he could point out everything that was wrong with it. The details were what was the problem. Also, every single sign in the metaverse had no words.

Akira had been well thought out. His outfit had been perfect. Even how he moved, no especially how he had moved. Yusuke groaned low in his throat as he wrapped his fingers around the middle of his cock. A slow movement of his fingers to the tip before he dragged his tight grip to the base and then lingered. Joker had been perfect, not a moment wasted. That perfect gorgeous smile.

Yusuke hissed softly as he wiped away the precum that bubbled over the tip of his cock. Just the thought of Joker’s cock smile and the memory of how in the dream he had pushed Yusuke down and dragged off the mask. The recall made Yusuke grit his teeth as his hips bucked into his own thrust. He had to force himself to pull back. To slowly move his hand, spread the precum all over his shaft.

But it was not easy. The thought of Akira made his cock throb. He had been gorgeous and his eyes. An inspiration and a turn on at the same time. Yusuke had no idea what he wanted to do more. Paint Akira or have him. Touch him, taste him.

Yusuke fisted his cock as he continued to move his hand. Short slow strokes that exploited all of his sensitive spots. His tip and just under the crown. The line down his cock that was so sensitive just trailing his thumb down the path made him pant and groan.

So many parts of himself that he knew but Akira was in his mind’s eye. That smile, the way he had claimed Yusuke. Snatched off the mask so he could see him. Yusuke’s cock throbbed and precum flowed over his fingers to his base.

He had to bite back the louder noises that wanted to escape him. The soft mutters he knew would be words. In stead he tried to complete the dream as he touched himself. Akira leaning over. Akira kissing him with a firm grip. Akira letting the coat drop letting it turn to blue fire. Akira slowly stripping Yusuke as he lay on the floor. Akira touching him and letting Yusuke taste him which he watched. That cocky gorgeous Joker smile on his face with the mask still on.

Yusuke bit his wrist when he came to muffle his sound. He bit his wrist hard enough to leave marks as he shuddered. His hand was covered with his own release, it ran down his base but thankfully not to his pants. Yusuke looked up at his dark ceiling as his heart began to calm down. Maybe letting the dream finish him would have been a better thing.

 


End file.
